Stitch Has A Glitch
by Bird6490
Summary: Nozomi and her friends reunite with Lilo and Stitch in time for the May Day Festival. While Nozomi and Karen help Lilo and Stitch with their performance, the others do everything they can to save Stitch's life before its too late.
1. Returning to Hawaii

To change things up a bit, instead of having a sleepover, everyone is going to sleep at their homes. I'm also not going to use honorifics in this story.

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Shibuya, Tokyo and Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Kurumi, Coco, Nuts, and Syrup were all getting ready for bed. Urara brushed her teeth, Rin put on her pajamas, Komachi read a book in bed, Karen closed her curtains, and Nozomi turned off her light and went to sleep. Everyone else went to sleep as well. Little did they know that they were about to have an eventful dream.

Late that night, Nozomi woke up and found her friends gathered where she was. "Everyone? When did you guys get here?" she asked. "Don't know. But we're all wearing our casual clothes" said Rin. The gang looked around to see where they were. "This place looks very familiar" said Urara. "Indeed. We all had the same dream once before so its possible that we're in the same place a we were last time" said Komachi. "And this place is..." Karen began. Then everyone knew where they were and all shouted "Hawaii?!" Kurumi looked up and saw a hovercraft with a little girl and some sort of blue thing in it. "Those two in the hovercraft...could they be-?!" she said. "Lilo and Stitch!" everyone said. "Let's see if we can catch up with them" said Nozomi. So Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen transformed into Pretty Cure, Kurumi transformed into Milky Rose, Syrup turned into a giant bird, and Coco and Nuts turned into their fairy forms and boarded Syrup. They all flew after the hovercraft.

"Hey! Lilo! Stitch!" Cure Dream shouted. Lilo and Stitch looked behind them and saw everyone. "Nozomi, is that really you?!" Lilo smiled. "Yep! So great to see you two again!" said Dream. "It's great to see you all too! We missed you a lot!" said Lilo. "Pretty Cure!" Stitch said, happy to see everyone. "Where are you two heading?" asked Cure Lemonade. "Hula class. Do you wanna race?" said Lilo. "You're on!" said Dream. And with that, everyone began to fly fast. They flew over the ocean and Lilo brought the hovercraft down underwater and back up and down a few more times as the dolphins flipped out of the water. Lilo laughed as Stitch snorted water out of his nose. "You haven't changed a bit" Cure Aqua smiled to Stitch. Stitch smiled back. As they reached land, Lilo landed the hovercraft and the others landed behind them. The Cures turned back into their normal forms. "Yay! We win!" Lilo and Stitch said together, happy. "That was fun" said Rin. "Sure was. Now let's go!" said Lilo. She got all dressed up and ready as everyone rushed to the hula school.

Inside the hula school, class has already begun. "Girls, I have very exciting news" Moses said to his students. "This week, is our May Day cele-" "Sorry I'm late" Lilo rain into the school with Stitch while everyone else watched from outside. "But wait till you see this. l got my uliuli technique down." Lilo stood on stage and took out a maraca. "Uh, Lilo?" Moses tried to stop her. Lilo tried her new routine with the maraca while Stitch took pictures with a camera. "Lilo, we're not doing that today" Moses told her. "We're not doing that today!" Mertle repeated with a mean tone of voice. "That Mertle Edmonds is such a bully" Urara whispered. Her friends nodded in agreement. Stitch took a picture of Mertle, mocked her and ripped the photograph to pieces in disgust. Moses noticed the group outside and they revealed themselves. "Lilo, are they friends of yours?" he asked. Lilo introduced her friends to her classmates and Moses. "Is it okay if we watch and observe the class?" asked Urara. "That's not usually how it works, but if you don't cause any trouble, its fine with me" said Moses. "We won't!" said Urara and her friends.

"Kumu has an important announcement" Elena said to Lilo. "In three days is our town's May Day celebration. And here's the best part. There will be a hula competition. Each of you will create an original hula. The one that best expresses the aloha spirit will lead our hulau as the winning dance" Moses explained. Nozomi and the girls looked excited. "Ooh! You, you, you!" Stitch pointed to Lilo to burst her enthusiasm. "Are there any questions?" Moses asked. "Kumu, I have one!" Mertle raised her hand. "Will people who are late to class be allowed to participate?" "Mertle, l think in the spirit of aloha, we should be tolerant of others" Moses told her. "Well, there's no harm in asking" Mertle shrugged. "l want you to use class time today to begin working on your ideas." said Moses. The little girls sat down together to discuss their ideas. "The May Day celebration is big time." said Mertle. "Yeah, the whole town will be there to watch" Teresa smiled. "Maybe I'll get a contract!" Mertle said with hope. "This will be fun!" Elena beamed. "We can do any idea we want. Even make our own costumes!" Lilo smiled. This excited the little girls even more. Nozomi and her friends smiled while watching. "They sure seem excited" said Komachi. Hearing the other girls mention their moms, made Lilo frown.

Lilo looked really sad so Nozomi decided to help comfort her. Moses saw this and decided to have a word with Lilo. "Lilo, may I speak with you?" he asked her. Lilo went off the stage and approached her teacher. "What's that?" Nozomi asked as Moses took out a book. "This is a book of past winners." Moses said as he opened to a page of a first prize winner of a young girl around Lilo's age. "Do you know who this is? Its your mother" Moses said to Lilo. "My mom?" Lilo gasped with a small smile. "Aye. She won the competition when she was your age. She was as beautiful as an orchid and as graceful as a rolling wave" Moses explained. "She does look beautiful" said Nozomi as she looked at the picture. Moses took out the photograph and handed it to Lilo. "Here. To inspire you". "I'm sure that will help her, sir" said Nozomi. Stitch came up to Lilo's side and the little girl showed him the picture. She showed everyone else the picture too. "That's my mom. She won the competition when she was my age" said Lilo as she showed everyone.


	2. Moses Visits

After class, the little girls left for the day. "Do you guys wanna come over?" Lilo asked. "Of course! If its not too much trouble that is" said Komachi. "We'll stay in our fairy forms to make room-coco" said Coco. "Great, thanks" said Lilo as she held the picture of her mother when she was younger. "Hey, Lilo," Mertle smirked as she came over to the group. "Maybe your dog can take a picture of me when I win the competition." "How do you know you're gonna win?" asked Rin. "I think its pretty well known that I'm the best dancer in the seven-year-old division" Mertle replied boastfully. Kurumi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I think maybe I can win" said Lilo, trying to sound confident. "Hello?!" Mertle scoffed. "You're a stinky dancer, and anything you come up with is gonna be stinky." Lilo growled and wanted to beat up Mertle, but Stitch held her back since he knew she would get into trouble if she did. "You'll never be like your mom" Mertle continued which made Lilo gasp, feeling very hurt. "Never!" Lilo glared firmly then. "Okay" Stitch let go of Lilo and took out this camera. "That's it!" Lilo glared. "Smile!" Stitch took out his camera and he took pictures of Lilo attacking Mertle. Nozomi joined in to stop Lilo and the fight had to stop when Moses came to break it up and report this straight to Nani. Moses and the group walked Lilo home.

Soon, they were all at the Pelekai house and Moses showed the pictures Stitch has taken to Lilo's older sister. "As you can see, there was a little disagreement. Again..." Moses explained. "Aye yai yai" Nani groaned slightly. "Next time, flush the evidence" Lilo whispered to Stitch. Stitch mimicked the sound of a toilet flush in response. "Nice mimicry" Karen smiled. Stitch smiled back to her. "Why don't you come inside, Kumu?" Nani invited as she opened the door which then showed a mess. She chuckled nervously. "Excuse the mess." "Oh, my..." Moses flinched at the mess. "We have a full house" Nani smiled shyly. "Make yourself at home, Kumu, I just made some lemonade." Pleakley was slurping down the lemonade and got the pitcher stuck on his head due to the surprise of the people suddenly coming in. "Oh, hey, Nani, we're out of lemonade" he smiled sheepishly to the elder girl. "Pleakley, I just made that!" Nani groaned in frustration. She pulled the pitcher off his head. "Nani!" Jumba came into the room and he tracked mud with him that was stuck to his feet. "You have to come out to the lab and see my new invention!" "I just mopped in here!" Nani groaned. "It will greatly improve your primitive Earthly life" Jumba continued. "This is what happens when you have aliens living with you" Komachi whispered to her friends. Jumba and Pleakley went into their own conversation. "Guys, I don't have time for this! We have guests!" Nani said to the two aliens. The two stopped arguing and wanted to meet the guests. "Let's not" Nani replied nervously to that suggestion. "Lilo's in enough trouble" she then left the room to meet Moses. "Trouble?" Jumba and Pleakley looked at each other and decided that they had to help. "You just had to mention 'trouble'" Rin sighed.

"Well, we're all out of lemonade. Anyway, I know my sister is very sorry and didn't mean it" Nani said to Moses. "Very sorry" Lilo said. "See?" said Nani. "But I did mean it" Lilo said. "Lilo!" Nani said weakly. "Next time, Mertle Edmonds is going down!" Lilo grew determined. "She's going way down!" Stitch then held Lilo's arm up and mimicked a crowd cheering. "That's not helping" Nozomi said. Nani chuckled nervously. "No more pro-wrestling for you" "Where is she?" Pleakley called as he came into the room and was disguised as a woman in a blue dress, heels, a purse, a floppy white hat and a curly auburn wig. ""Where is she?!" "You have got to be kidding me" Urara face-palmed. "Wow" Stitch blinked at Pleakley's disguise. Moses muttered something in Hawaiian. "There's our precious little angel who must be the victim of a terrible misunderstanding" Pleakley said as he comforted Lilo. "Oh, no, no, no..." Nani sounded very unfortunate at the turn of events. "Where is she?" Jumba came with his disguise which was in a tank top, shorts, a belt and glasses with a mustache. "Jumba, what are you doing?" Nani asked nervously. "Don't worry. The cavalry has arrived" Jumba whispered before rushing over to Lilo with a fake smile. "There she is!" "Jumba, please don't try to help" Kurumi begged. Jumba and Pleakley were surprised to see Kurumi and everyone else again, but they had to keep up appearances for Lilo's hula instructor. "I don't believe we've met. This is Uncle Jumba and I'm Auntie Pleakley. Enchanté" Pleakley said to Moses. "On second thought, Kumu, perhaps we should talk outside" Nani suggested quickly. "It's not polite to interrupt your auntie" said Pleakley.

"Knock, knock" a voice called out. "David!" Nani gasped. "How's it everybody?..." David greeted, then looked surprised at Jumba and Pleakley's disguises. "You don't wanna know" said Karen. "You remember my Auntie Pleakley and Uncle Jumba, right?" Nani smiled nervously to her boyfriend. "Uh..." David blinked. "Say something" Nani whispered. "Um...nice hat" David smiled nervously to Pleakley. "Why, thank you, David. See? Uncle Jumba said it made me look top-heavy" Pleakley gushed. "Aunt Pleakley wanted the truth" Jumba shrugged. As the 'couple' had an argument, David tried to ask Nani out on a date, but she didn't seem to take up that offer this time. Nani dragged Moses outside and Lilo promised him that she would behave.

"There's no way I can do this" Lilo groaned as she was in her tree fort with Stitch, Nozomi and Karen. "Just because my mom was a great hula dancer doesn't mean I am. The only thing I inherited from her is...well, Nani." "Not only that, but you also look just like her" said Karen. Lilo and Stitch shuddered in response to that. "What if Mertle's right and everything I do is stinky? Maybe I'm just stinky like cheese" Lilo sighed sadly. "You know that's not true" said Nozomi. Stitch muttered in his language, but in a comforting way. "What Stitch is trying to say is that you're just special in your own way and you need to show them that" said Karen. "But my mom was beautiful like an orchid and graceful like a wave" Lilo sighed as she looked at the photograph of her mother when she was her age. "I'll never be like her." "Sure you will, Lilo. You just gotta believe in yourself" said Nozomi. Stitch climbed up onto the tree and plucked out an orchid flower out of it. He put it onto Lilo's hair with an encouraging smile. "Now you really look like your mom" Karen smiled. "You...you guys think I can do it?" Lilo smiled softly. "We do together" Stitch replied. "Don't worry, Lilo. Karen and I will help you with your hula. It's decided!" said Nozomi. "Thanks Nozomi" Lilo smiled. Nozomi smiled back.


	3. Family Fun Night and Stitch's Creation

Lilo took Stitch, Nozomi and Karen to her room to talk about ideas for the hula. "Hula ideas, take one!" Lilo said as she wrapped herself and Stitch in toilet paper. "Mummies!" Stitch moaned like a ghoul, but then looked over as Lilo fell over on the floor. "Next!" Nozomi called out. "Amputation!" Lilo then dressed up like a doctor and pulled a doll apart. Stitch smiled as he came over to her side, playing the ukulele. "Next!" Karen called. "Vampire bats!" Lilo wore a cloak with a purple dress and had fake fangs in her mouth. Stitch screamed in response to the horror tone. "Next!" Nozomi called. "Recycling!" Lilo suggested. "Next!" Nozomi and Karen called. "Gossip!" Lilo put a tin can up in her mouth to use as a phone. Stitch gasped as he held the other can. "Next!" Karen called. "Sky-dive!" Lilo called as she wore a pilot cap with goggles and jumped off her bed, but then fell flat on the floor. "Ouch...I wonder if Elvis had these problems."

Downstairs, Nani prepared dinner for family night. "Done" she smiled. "Hey, Nani, is it okay if we stay over again?" asked Rin as she came in the kitchen. "Sure. This is family fun night, but I'm sure you and the others being involved won't be too bad" Nani replied. "Okay, everyone, family fun night is ready to begin" she announced. However, no one came to that. "Everyone?" Nani called weakly. "Lilo and Stitch must still be in their room with Nozomi and Karen" said Rin. "Come on, guys, family fun night" Nani went into her younger sister's room with Rin following and she came in to see Lilo and Stitch lying on Lilo's bed. Nozomi and Karen stood beside them. "Everything's ready. Let's...what's going on?" said Nani. "We need to increase the flow of blood to our brains to make us think better, because we've only got one day and 23 hours-" Lilo started. "And sixteen minutes" Stitch said for her. "And sixteen minutes left to come up with a winning idea." Lilo continued. "So please leave us alone to think." "Please" Stitch added. "Oh, come on, guys" Urara came into the room. "You'll figure it out. And if you ask me, I think its the perfect time to take a break" Nani added. "Pass" Lilo and Stitch replied in unison. "I said if you ask me-" Nani tried again. "We kinda didn't ask you" Lilo cut her off. "That's it you two!" Nani then dragged them off Lilo's bed. "I have been cooking for hours and finally picked up the house just so we can have quality fun time like Mom used to and you have guests in the house who want to join in on the fun! You're part of this family, so wether you like it or not, you are gonna come downstairs and have family fun! Fun, fun, fun!" Lilo and Stitch groaned, but then they agreed.

"Family fun night, huh?" asked Nozomi. "I thought it'd be nice. Plus our mother used to do this all the time" Nani replied. "She must have loved having lots of fun" Karen smiled. "Yeah, Mom really was an eccentric one. A lot like Lilo" Nani smiled in agreement. "So Lilo really is like her" Urara smiled. "You could say that. Would you guys like to stay? There's plenty of food and we're gonna watch a movie before Lilo goes to bed" said Nani. "Alright! It's decided!" Nozomi smiled. Nani smiled to her excitement. Then they were watching a movie with Jumba, Pleakley, David, Komachi, Kurumi, Coco, Nuts and Syrup. "Is everyone having fun?" Nani poked her head in. The others suddenly shouted in nervous agreement as they were watching the movie. "Great!" Nani beamed as she then showed her snacks. "I made sci-fi snacks to put us in the mood". "Um, what exactly are we eating-ropu?" asked Syrup. "We have deep-fried martian cockroach" Nani started before she took one and slurped it down and ate it. "Mmm, delicious!" "Yuck" Nuts winced. "I think I'm gonna throw up" Pleakley moaned. "That makes two of us-coco" said Coco. "I think maybe someone did" said Komachi. "Uh, Nani?" David took out another dish. "What are these?" "Alien Eyeball Dumplings" Nani smiled in excitement. "What kind of sick joke is this?!" Pleakley took out an eyeball in offense, holding it next to his own eye. "Don't be making her mad. Eat it!" Jumba forced him to eat it. Pleakley grunted and choked slightly, but then swallowed and smiled "It's good!" "Might as well try some-ropu" Syrup shrugged. Stitch sloppily ate the cockroach mix. Lilo glanced at him, still looking down in the dumps. Stitch saw this so he held out a roach in an attempt to cheer her up. "Cockroach?" "I'm too upset to eat. I'm hula-less" Lilo groaned. "Aw, honey, I'm sure you'll come up with something. Come on, let's watch the movie" Nani soothed her younger sister. "What movie are we watching?" Nozomi asked. "An alien invasion movie. It's one of Lilo's favorites" Nani replied.

Lilo and Stitch wore paper bags with alien faces on their heads as they sat on the floor to watch the movie and Nozomi and Karen sat beside them. "Wouldn't it be cool to go to outer space?" said Nozomi. "It sure would" Lilo agreed. Jumba sniffled from the chaos in the movie. "It's so beautiful" "Jumba, you are one strange alien" Kurumi sighed. "Thanking you" Jumba replied. Kurumi glanced at him, but merely shrugged. "Nani, I think you did a great job with family-" David smiled, but then saw the girl he liked was snoring and fast asleep. "Night..." "She must be tired from preparing everything" said Komachi. "I know what your problem is" Pleakley said to David as he was reading a magazine. "What?" David looked to him. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but your relationship has fizzled" Pleakley replied. "But we've only been going out for three weeks" David defended about his relationship with Nani. "A fizzle is a fizzle" Pleakley replied as Nani was snoring and drooling. "According to this, comfort plus time equals boring." "I think she's just tired" David replied. "Tired or tired of you" Pleakley scoffed. "Pleakley, stay out of their love life" said Urara. "Shh!" the others got antsy about their movie being interrupted. "Fine. I just wanted to dance at your wedding, but-" Pleakley said to David. "Shh!" the others hissed again. Pleakley then stayed quiet, but Urara, Rin and Komachi decided to keep an eye on the one-eyed alien, knowing he wouldn't listen to them about leaving David and Nani alone. "Fine..." Urara, Rin and Komachi nodded firmly to that.

Stitch chuckled as he watched the movie. But then he slightly twitched and looked around, wondering what happened. He then shrugged as he continued to watch the movie until his eyes glowed and an extra arm spouted out from his body and hit himself in the face. "Stitch, are you okay?" Karen whispered as she noticed what was going on. Stitch twitched and his eyes turned a laser green color as he seemed to be acting up slightly. Then he began to mess up the living room. Karen decided to hold Stitch back from making anymore messes by holding him in a bear hug. The others groaned and complained about Stitch's behavior. "Oh, no..." Jumba looked as though his worst fears have been realized. "Stitch, are you calm now?" Karen asked him. Stitch still shook slightly, but then his eyes faded back and forth until he started to settle down. Once he settled down, Karen gently put the blue alien down and Jumba suddenly left the house. Karen and her friends decided to follow Jumba to find out what's going on with Stitch. Pleakley did the same.

"Jumba, Jumba, slow down!" Pleakley called. "Jumba, where are you going?" Komachi asked as she and her friends followed the four-eyed alien. "Include me, include me!" Pleakley piped up. "Something's wrong with 626" Jumba replied. "What is it?" asked Rin. "I don't know!" Jumba replied. "You don't know or you won't tell?" Pleakley asked. Everyone went inside Jumba's ship. Jumba activated his computer and took out a piece of blue fur. "What's that-nuts?" Nuts asked. "Is sample of Stitch's fur" Jumba replied as he let the computer access Stitch's personal file. "Now we shall see." The computer showed a screen with a model of Stitch and there were waves beside him, but they seemed to be going down. "No..." Jumba frowned before slamming his hands. " **THOSE IDIOT POLICE!** I hoped this day would never come." "What are you talking about?" Pleakley asked. "What is wrong with Stitch-coco?" asked Coco. "During his creation, Stitch was never fully charged" Jumba frowned as he knew very well what was going on. As he began to flashback, the girls and fairies found themselves traveling into the mad scientist's flashback to when he created Stitch which was before the trial.

 _"This must be before the trial" said Komachi. Jumba was working with his machines and laughed wickedly as he was creating his newest experiment. "We're in the second Lilo and Stitch movie, guys" said Karen. "Have you seen it?" asked Urara. "No but we're all about to find out what's going to happen" Karen replied. Jumba kept laughing until he coughed as his laugh wasn't so easy on the throat. "Can it be? Have I done it?" he said as he looked at his experiment. His experiment was revealed to be a tiny blue creature with an antenna on its head, spikes on its back, and four arms and looked like a newborn infant had just been brought into the world. "So cute" Jumba looked at his creation as it purred to him. "So fluffy even...WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!" The experiment then snarled to him like a vicious monster despite being small and adorable. "Whew. What a relief" Jumba laughed at that. "Your name is 626. Isn't that nice?" "Yep. This is how it all started" said Rin. "Oh, I know, I know" Jumba told his creation as it looked agitated about being locked up. "You want to get out and wreck some havoc, but your molecules need to be charged. That's most important part" "So that's what Jumba meant about Stitch being charged" said Kurumi._

 _"Meanwhile, I've got a surprise for you" Jumba told his creation which then excited him. "Close your eyes" Stitch closed his eyes, but then opened one. "Ah, no peeking!" Jumba saw that. "He cheats already" he chuckled. Stitch mumbled in his alien language and covered his eyes. "Ta-da!" Jumba then showed a four-armed red outfit. "Ooh" Stitch clapped and beamed excitedly. "If it's too big, I have it taken in" Jumba replied with a smile until he heard banging on the door. "Uh-oh" "Uh-oh is right" said Urara. "Open up! Intergalactic police!" a voice demanded. "Uh, is nobody home! Uh, check is in mail!...I'm in the tub!" Jumba smiled and lied nervously. The door was then broken down by officers that looked like dinosaurs. "You are under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation!" one officer told Jumba. "You idiots! You will to ruin everything!" Jumba told the officer. "Yeah, yeah, tell it to the council" one officer said as the police began to restrain the scientist. "This can't be good" said Nozomi, worried. "You two, get the evidence" one officer told two officers. "No! Stop! Stop! His molecules aren't fully charged! No, no, no!" Jumba yelled as the two officers unplugged Stitch's molecule charge. The room suddenly blinked red from an alarm as Stitch's structure was going down slowly. "Warning. Warning. Warning. Electro magnetic bonding incomplete" the computer alerted. "No, no, there's no telling what will happen" Jumba frowned as he was being taken away to the court. "Let me go! No! What will become of my little monstrosity?!". Nozomi and her friends started to vanish as the flashback ended from there. They reappeared in the present._

"Now his circuits are going haywire!" Jumba then said to the group as he remembered the horrible day. "That's why he was freaking out in the house!" Pleakley replied in realization. "If it continues, his circuits will burn themselves out like a supernova" Jumba explained. "So, can you fix him?" Pleakley asked. "I must, or my little Stitch will shut down for good" Jumba replied as he watched the screen. "Okay, here's the plan. Karen and I will keep helping Lilo and Stitch with their hula while you guys help Jumba fix Stitch" said Nozomi. "We'll help you in anyway we can" Kurumi told Jumba. "Much appreciated" Jumba nodded.


	4. Hula Ideas

Lilo went upstairs to her room with Nozomi and Karen to check on her pet. When they came into the bedroom, they saw something blue sticking out from under the bed and saw that it had to be Stitch. "I know what to do" Lilo told Nozomi and Karen in an attempt to cheer Stitch up. The two Japan girls watched Lilo go under the bed to meet with Stitch who was nervous about seeing them due to his mishap earlier. "Once there was a boy with big, puffy hair who loved meatloaf a lot" Lilo started to tell a story. "So he put the leftovers in his pillowcase. But that night, a buzzard flew in from the window and tried to eat the meatloaf. Trashed the house. And do you know who that boy was?" Nozomi and Karen didn't know the answer and Stitch looked curious. "Elvis" Lilo revealed. "What?!" Nozomi and Karen asked in surprise. "True story" Lilo then added. Stitch thought about what was just said to him and eventually had a small smile. "I think Stitch feel better." "Wow, that really worked" Nozomi smiled. "But what does that story mean though?" Karen wondered. "It means that even Elvis slipped up sometimes. But he never stopped trying, and neither can we" Lilo explained. This gave both Lilo and Stitch an idea for their hula for the festival. "Elvis!" "Looks like you two just found a dance to do" said Karen. "Yeah but let's wait until morning. For now, let's get some sleep" said Nozomi.

The next morning, the four friends got up early to talk about the hula. Lilo held a toy magic wand like a staff, wore a helmet over her head and wore boots on her feet with a skull-tipped ring to look tough. "At ease." Stitch stood down with Nozomi and Karen with the collection of stuffed animals to use as soldiers. "When Elvis was in the army, he got things done" Lilo told the others as she then pointed with her wand to a map behind her. "Here's a map that shows every place Elvis went to in Kauai. Our mission: go to these places, where the king will give us the idea for hula. To the hovercraft!". They went outside in their normal clothes and were on the streets as Lilo held a map in her hands. "Hmph, that's to a certain sister of mine, we'll have to walk" Lilo scoffed. They first came by a laundromat and came up to the window which had a pair of boxer shorts on display which were said to be worn by Elvis himself. They went into the laundromat and explored as Lilo and Stitch tried to dance by the washers which had clothes inside of them. Lilo danced on the floor while Stitch danced on top of the machines. However, Stitch bounced on a pile of clothes and his eyes began to glow. Then he landed onto a chubby woman's back and ripped the curlers out of her hair as he misbehaved again. "Oh, no, not again" said Karen. The woman hit Stitch with a broom as he laughed with the curlers on his head. After that, Stitch had to erase some goodness off of his level chart once he was back to normal for now.

Next, they went to a barber shop. Stitch sat in the barber's chair as the barber pushed him up slightly and decided to fix his fur. Lilo pointed to a picture of Elvis to tell the barber to give him that sort of hairdo. "I hope it doesn't end badly this time" said Nozomi. Karen didn't say anything but she had a feeling that it might. The barber combed Stitch's fur on the top of his head and Stitch sprayed cream on the sides of his face to make sideburns like Elvis's. He then wore his cloth like a cape and danced until suddenly, he twitched and his eyes flashed green and he attacked the barber with the shaver and shaved his mustache right off his face. "Stitch!" Karen exclaimed before trying to get the blue alien off the barber. Stitch was forced to erase more of his goodness level and he felt guilty. Then they tried the coffee shop as there were several cops on break with their favorite snacks: donuts. Lilo and Nozomi smirked as they raised their donuts with the cops and they dipped them into their coffee. Karen had a grip on Stitch in case he would go crazy again, but he managed to get loose and he slid on the table, making the officers' coffee spill with their donuts. The cops looked in shock, then glared at Lilo since she had brought Stitch along and blamed her for that. Stitch had to erase more goodness and the group had two more stops on their tour of Elvis's stops in Kauai. After the bakery, they had to run because the alarm rang.

Finally, they went to a bench up a hill. "This is the exact bench where Elvis sat in 'Blue Hawaii'" Lilo said as she looked from her map. Stitch sniffed the bench in response "Oh yeah, that's him." The group sat on the bench. "I can't believe it...my butt is in the shadow of the butt of Elvis Presley" Lilo said. "How can you be sure?" asked Karen. "Believe me" Lilo replied. "Oh, yes..." said Stitch, enjoying it. "Okay, Elvis, we're ready to receive a great idea for our hula!" Lilo shouted to the heavens which then echoed. A while later, they were still sitting in silence and then there came a chicken on the ground who clucked and visited the bench. "That's it, I've got it!" Lilo got an idea once she saw the bird. "Elvis is trying to tell us to do a hula about a chicken!". "I don't think so, Lilo" said Nozomi. The chickedn clucked in confusion. "No he's not" Stitch told Lilo. "Well, there's plenty of other places on the map we can go to" Lilo said as she heard thunder rumble. "We better hurry" The map rolled off the bench and the chicken picked it up and ran with it as it started to rain. "Drop that map!" Nozomi yelled. The group chased after the chicken until the chicken managed to drop the map and it ended up in the middle of the road and before anyone could get to it, a truck ran over it. "Oh, come on!" Nozomi whined. Lilo picked up the map pieces and groaned in disappointment. "We're sunk" she said. "Let's find some shelter" said Karen. They went to a nearby gas station so they wouldn't get soaked in the rain. Everyone took towels to dry themselves off. "I know its hard to keep the faith sometimes, but if you don't give up on Elvis, Elvis won't give up on you" Lilo told Stitch. Then there was Hawaiian singing heard by a couple of men who were relaxing in the shade. "What's that song?" Nozomi wondered. "That song!" Lilo piped up. "It's about the Hawaiian goddess Hi'iaka" "Hey, that's right, Lilo!" one man smiled as he played the song with his friend. "That's a great story. Friendship, jealousy, death by molten lava" Lilo suddenly looked inspired. "Do you know what this means?!" "You just found your hula!" Nozomi and Karen smiled. "Thank you, Elvis!" Lilo and Stitch beamed with hooting laughs. The two Japanese girls laughed and danced with their two friends. "We found our hula!" Lilo beamed as it instantly started to clear up from the light shower of rain.

Meanwhile at Jumba's lab, Coco, Nuts, Syrup were helping out in their humans forms with Rin, Urara, Komachi and Kurumi. "Stupid supercomputer" Jumba grumbled as he tapped at his keyboard. "Here, let me see that" said Komachi. "Very well" said Jumba. "I know, Mom, but Jumba, our friends and I have been very busy" Pleakley said as he talked through his communicator, then looked over. "Mom says hi" Rin, Urara, Komachi, Kurumi, Coco, Nuts and Syrup waved back. Jumba mumbled and waved as well. "They're waving. I can't talk about it, Mom. It's top, top secret. I said I was sorry" Pleakley continued. "That's it, that's it!" Jumba beamed once Komachi got the computer to work. "I have to go, Mom, but I'll talk to you on Sunday" Pleakley smiled at Jumba's excitment. "I finished plans for new fusion chamber that will recharged Stitch" Jumba smiled. "Way to go!" Urara cheered. "However, we don't have alien technology to build it" Jumba then said. "Way to burst a bubble" Pleakley narrowed his eyes in deadpan. "We'll have to find primitive Earth machinery and just hope it works" Jumba suggested. "No prob. I can get all those parts from the house" said Pleakley. "Urara, Komachi and I will help Pleakley and the rest of you stay here with Jumba" said Rin. "Alright" everyone said. Suddenly, an alarm blared. "What is it?!" Pleakley asked. "Stitch is having another episode!" Jumba replied. "And they're going worse by minute. Hurry, everyone. These parts are crucial to saving Stitch's life. Nothing can go wrong"

Pleakley, Rin, Urara and Komachi went into the kitchen and spotted the toaster which was one of the things needed. "Target sighted" Pleakley smirked. Rin unplugged the toaster. "Gotcha" Pleakley took the toaster. Nani then came in the room. "Oh, no, it's you!" Pleakley almost dropped the toaster, them smiled nervously. "I mean, hi Nani, having a good day?" "What are you all doing with the toaster?" Nani asked. "Uh, that's a really good question" Urara smiled nervously. "Guys, what's going on?" Nani asked. "Well, we were just about to-" Pleakley stammered. "Pleakley, Rin, Urara, Komachi, hurry we have to-Nani!" Jumba came in and slightly panicked. Pleakley then came up with an idea even if it wasn't a big idea. "To make toast!" he piped up about the toaster. "Yay! Toast" Rin added. "T-Toast?" Jumba asked in confusion. "Making toast" Pleakley nudged him. "We're making toast!" "Just go with it" Rin said. "Who does not enjoy nice crispy toast?" Pleakley asked. "Answer: nobody" Nani glanced at them strangely with their conversation about toast. "I've gotta go to work, and guys?" Nani said on her way out. "Don't play with the toaster" Rin, Urara, Komachi, Jumba and Pleakley then took their leave. Pleakley saw David at the front door and decided to see him while the others left with the toaster. Rin, Urara and Komachi saw Pleakley not with them. Jumba took the toaster to his lab in his ship without them and told Pleakley to get rid of him since he was the Earth expert. "Um, David do you need help?" Komachi asked. "Maybe" David replied. "You're in good hands" said Pleakley. The one-eyed alien put on an Earth female disguise to help David with his problem. "Pleakley, what exactly do you know about true love?" Urara asked. "I'm an Earth expert" Pleakley replied. Rin, Urara and Komachi watched with annoyance as David and Pleakley's plan to make Nani jealous failed.


	5. Rehearsal, Good Deeds, and The Fight

Nozomi and Karen helped Lilo and Stitch gather supplies to make their costumes. "So, Lilo, what's this story about the Hawaiian goddess?" Nozomi asked as they went to the tree fort. "This is how the story goes, girls" Lilo narrated as she practiced the dance with Stitch. "Once, there was a beautiful goddess named Hi'iaka and a handsome mortal named Lohi'au. They were as close as two people could be" "I like how it starts" Karen smiled. Lilo and Stitch then accidentally hit each other's heads while dancing and fell on their backs. "Ooh" Nozomi winced slightly. "Oops" said Stitch. "But one day, Pele, the volcano goddess, grew jealous of their friendship" Lilo continued as they then made their costumes for their hula. So she took Lohi'au and threw him into a volcano filled with molten lava" "Oh my" Nozomi frowned. "Hi'iaka discovered his body in a cavern by a sea cliff, and she stayed with him, praying to the gods to bring Lohi'au's spirit back" Lilo concluded as she continued to practice with Stitch. "And it worked! Her love brought him back to life, proving that love is more powerful than death" "It sure is" Karen smiled.

The next day, Nozomi and Karen took Lilo and Stitch to hula school where the Hawaiian girl and blue alien had their costumes on. Lilo looked slightly nervous. "What if I forget the moves and Mertle laughs at me? And I get mad and pound her?" she then looked to her pet as she suddenly got overwhelmed. "You gotta help me, Stitch. I need you" "We do together" Stitch soothed her. "It'll be okay, Lilo. You guys just get ready" Karen soothed. Lilo went on stage when it was her turn. "Our hula is about an ancient friendship that proves love is more powerful than death" she told the audience. "Oh, brother" Mertle rolled her eyes. "The great goddess Hi'iaka-that's me, and the brave and handsome mortal Lohi'au-that's Stitch" Lilo introduced. However, Stitch did not come on his cue. "I said, the handsome mortal Lohi'au!" Lilo tried again. "Oh, handsome mortal?!" "Stink-o-rama" Mertle scoffed. "Stitch, get out here!" Lilo hissed slightly. Stitch rolled out in a ball shape, not in costume, and started to act up. "Stitch, what are you doing?" Lilo asked as Mertle, Yuki, Teresa and Elena laughed. Stitch started to growl and began to act like how he used to before Lilo trained him. "Stitch, stop! You're better than this!" said Nozomi. Moses tried to control Stitch, but it was no use. The girls were very scared of Stitch's behavior. They rushed outside as Stitch began to calm down. "Lilo, you will not be allowed to rehearse at this halau again!" Moses told Lilo firmly due to Stitch's behavior and slammed the door shut. Lilo breathed softly at that in heartbreak. Stitch saw the mess he made and tried to apologize to Lilo. "Lilo, I...I..." Lilo glared at him and ran away.

"Karen...I hurt everyone, but...I don't mean to..." Stitch frowned. "I know" Karen pet him. "I want to make it better" Stitch said. "What do you think, you'll do?" asked Nozomi. "Stitch...do good things and say sorry to people?" Stitch suggested. "That sounds perfect" said Karen. "Karen watch Stitch?" Stitch smiled so he would have a witness. "Sure I will" Karen smiled back as she hugged the blue alien. "Nozomi coming?" Stitch asked. "You two go on ahead. I'm gonna go check on Lilo" said Nozomi as she went out the door. "Let's go Stitch" said Karen. So the two went to the places they went to help find Lilo's hula idea to make up for the misfortunes he caused the people due to his breakdowns. Karen filled in the good chart for every good deed Stitch did. Stitch hummed an Elvis song to himself as he did his good deeds to make up for what he had unintentionally been doing lately. Karen was liking what she saw. And so did the people Stitch was catering to. Stitch even collected the hair that fell to the floor and spat it onto it to glue it together and put it on the bald barber's head. Karen winced in disgust, but still had to put that as a good deed. Stitch smiled once they finished. "You did good, Stitch. I'm so proud of you" Karen smiled to the blue alien. "We go show Lilo" Stitch smiled. "Yeah, come on, let's go!" said Karen and they went to the Pelekai house.

"The great goddess Hi'iaka, that's me, and the brave mortal Lohi'au, whoa, that's also me..." Lilo tried to do her hula by herself, but then fell with her ukulele and fell flat on the floor in failure. "Were best friends..." "You sure you don't need my help?" Nozomi asked. "I'm positive" Lilo replied. "Lilo, Lilo, look!" Stitch rushed to show Lilo the good news. "I'm all good now! No more badness!" Lilo tried to ignore him, then crumbled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. "Stitch, just get outta here, fuzzball" Stitch gasped at that, then glared to the girl as she tried to tune him out. "No, you out!" he then started to argue. "Now, now, you two, let's calm down" said Karen. Lilo and Stitch got into an argument about who should leave, then Lilo decided to leave first and Stitch chased after her. "Who took my hair-" Nani noticed something was missing. "WHO TOOK MY HAIRDRYER?!" she soon heard the argument going on. Stitch trapped Lilo behind one door. "Open this door, trog!" Lilo banged on the door. "Who's there?~" Stitch laughed. "Stitch, open the door" Nani demanded. "Okay" Stitch then opened the door and Lilo rolled out from it. "Seriously?" Karen asked Stitch, unimpressed. "What is up with you two?" Nani tried to separate Lilo and Stitch as they acted like bickering siblings. "We have no idea" said Nozomi. The two then started the 'I'm not touching you' thing which was very annoying to them. "Would you two just cut it out?!" said Nozomi. "Why are you fighting?!" Nani asked. "Because he ruins everything!" Lilo snarled. "Not my fault!" Stitch replied. "Then whose fault is it?!" Lilo glared. "It's no one's fault!" said Karen. "That is IT!" Nani snarled. "Go to your room and make up like loving friends!" "You're gross" Lilo scoffed. "Stupid Head" Stitch retorted. "Keep walking" Nani told them firmly.

The two of them soon were in their room. Nozomi and Karen followed them and remained silent to see how this was going to go. Lilo and Stitch had their backs to each other as they were angry from the argument they had. Stitch couldn't find himself to stay angry with Lilo and decided to say something. "Stitch sorry" he apologized. "We said we were gonna be good. I needed you, Stitch" Lilo replied. Karen uncrumbled the good deed chart and showed it to Lilo. "Stitch good again" Stitch pointed to the chart. Lilo took the chart to take a look at it and looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you promise to be good, I'll give you one more chance, but I want you to promise" she said to her alien pet. "Oh yeah" Stitch smiled and promised in his alien language. Nozomi and Karen smiled at that. "You get the costumes, I'll get the record player" Lilo smiled as she went downstairs. The two Japanese girls helped Stitch with the costumes. "Stitch good" Stitch smiled as he picked up one mask. "Good, good, good" Karen and Nozomi smiled, but then looked worried as Stitch's eyes glowed green. "Oh, no, not again" they said with worry. They stood back so they wouldn't get hurt. Lilo came back up with her record player with a hopeful smile. "We are ready!" she then gasped to see her costume torn up. "Stitch!" "Lilo" Stitch said softly. "Everything's ruined" Lilo sounded disappointed. "I...I sorry" Stitch came to Lilo. "I don't know why I ever believed you" Lilo glared to him. "Something wrong with Stitch" Stitch frowned. "I know what's wrong with you" Lilo sneered. "You're bad, and you'll always be bad". She then left the room. "At least no one got hurt" said Nozomi, trying to cheer Stitch up. But, the blue alien felt terrible about what he had done.

Back in Jumba's lab, "Three...two...one! Ta-da!" Jumba beamed. "There it is, everyone, the fusion chamber, the only thing that can save Stitch" "Yay! We did it!" Urara cheered. "It's amazing!" Pleakley beamed. "Just another work of genius" Jumba smiled smugly. "It sure is" Kurumi smiled. "Oh, oh, can I switch it on?" Pleakley begged. "Please, please?" "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no" Jumba warned him. "That is extremely delicate machine. It takes superior mind" "Come on, turn it on" said Komachi. Jumba smiled and clicked on his device. The group smiled in excitement as the machine glowed at first. "Heh, thanks to me, crisis is over" Jumba smiled smugly. "Yep, nothing can go wrong now" said Syrup. However, as if on cue he said that, the machine broke down and stopped working. Everyone coughed as they saw the machine break on its own somehow. "What the?!" Rin asked out of shock. "What happened?" Pleakley asked as he coughed. "That's it, everyone" Jumba frowned. "It's over. I-I can't build a new fusion chamber" "Sure you can" Pleakley assured. "Just like you built the first one!" "I didn't build one! I ordered it...from a catalog" Jumba admitted. "A catalog?!" Rin asked out of shock. "So what if you didn't build the first fusion chamber" Kurumi spoke up. "You still built Stitch, didn't you?" "Yes..."Jumba admitted. "So then if you built him, can't you build a fusion chamber? I mean you are Jumba Jookiba: the world's greatest scientist" Coco smiled. "No, I, heh" Jumba smiled bashfully to that. "I don't like to brag..." 'Well see?" Pleakley encouraged. "That's why you're the only one who can do it" Jumba looked to them and then his computer to track Stitch's molecule level. "Pleakley, my wrench" Pleakley quickly handed Jumba a wrench. It was building time.


	6. Saving Stitch

Soon, the day of the festival arrived. Lilo woke up early to do heavy training for tonight. When the evening came, Mertle and the other girls were gathered around and were in their costumes. "Do you think Lilo will show up?" Teresa asked. "After that rehearsal? She wouldn't dare" Mertle scoffed. Lilo came in her costume with her mask in her hand. Mertle folded her arms firmly to her. Lilo was nervous at first, but she put a pink flower that was similar to her mother's on her head. "I just wanted to say I am very proud of all your hard work. If it were up to me, you would all win first prize" Moses smiled to his students. He then walked up to the stage. "He's just saying that so the losers don't feel bad" said Mertle. "Hi, Nani" David smiled as he took his seat with the crowd. "Hey, David" Nani smiled as she took her seat next to him. Nozomi and all of her friends took their seats too. Then a horn sounded which made the audience look up to the stage as the show was about to start. "Welcome to our annual May Day Festival, where one of our girls will be chosen alaka'i" Moses smiled to the crowd. "First up is Teresa doing the Dance of the Pineapple" The audience clapped as Teresa climbed up on stage to give her performance.

Meanwhile, "Ah, that should do it" said Jumba. He wanted to turn on the machine, but he hesitated slightly. "What if it doesn't work?" "It will" Pleakley smiled. Back at the festival, "Next up is Mertle Edmonds" said Moses. The audience clapped for the red-haired girl who gave something to her teacher. "It's a gift certificate to my daddy's store" she smirked before looking to the musicians. "Hit it!" Mertle cleared her throat and began her number, which wasn't a real song. "Legend tells of a man named Karl who dreamt of offering authentic Hawaiian collectibles at an affordable price, like this costume in seven natural colors and these genuine faux pearls, each a jewel of the Pacific" she then spun once and showed the paper on her back about a gift shop owned by a man named Karl who was very likely her father. "The best things in life are marked down for clearance this weekend at Karl's" The audience lightly clapped, all having strange looks on their faces. "If Jumba and Pleakley don't get here soon, they're gonna miss Lilo" Nani said to her boyfriend in worry. "Next we have Lilo, who's doing her hula about an ancient friendship" Moses told the crowd. Lilo was about to go on stage, but Stitch stopped her to wish her luck. "You'll do great" he said. "Stitch?" Lilo looked back. "I just want to say, I-I'm-" Stitch tried to apologize. "I can't talk now, I have to go on" Lilo told him. "I know, I-" Stitch then twitched as he then feared the worst. "Oh, no, badness coming on!" "What?" Lilo asked. "I-I have to-" Stitch said. "Are you okay?" Lilo asked. Stitch twitched and tumbled, then accidentally scratched Lilo's cheek with one of his claws. Lilo touched her cut and gasped once she saw she was bleeding. "No..." Stitch feared that would happen. "Stitch?" Lilo frowned. "No, Lilo, too dangerous" Stitch told her before running away from her. "Lilo, it's your turn. Everybody's waiting" Moses told the girl once she was alone. Lilo looked to him, then went up the stage to see everyone looking at her. "My hula is about an ancient friendship that proves love is more powerful than death" she told the crowd. The musicians began to sing and Lilo started to dance. But, she stopped in the middle of it and so did the musicians when they saw she wasn't dancing.

Lilo took out her motivational picture "I'm sorry, Mom..." she whispered. She rushed off the stage and her sister and friends rushed after her. "Stitch, come back!" Lilo called. Then Jumba and Pleakley showed up. "Have you seen Stitch?" Lilo asked them. "We thought he was with you" Jumba replied. "Lilo! Lilo, baby what happened?" Nani asked as she came to her sister. "I'm fine. Something's wrong with Stitch" said Lilo. "It's not his fault. He's malfunctioning. If we don't find him soon-" Jumba explained. "I think I have an idea of where he might have gone" said Karen. Everyone ran to Jumba and Pleakley's ship to catch up with Stitch before he would leave the planet. When they got there, the ship started and it was rising. Nani took everyone to her car and drove after the ship. Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen transformed into Pretty Cure, Kurumi transformed into Milky Rose, and Syrup turned into a giant bird to carry Coco and Nuts since the car couldn't fit them all. They flew alongside the car. Stitch was looking for what planet to go to. "Hello!" a male voice called on a screen, showing a picture of other planets. "Thanks for using the Uninhabited Planet Index, your guide to the galaxy's most isolated and lonely locations. If your selection is Planet Z-13, engage hyper drive" Stitch was just about to do that. "Don't do it, Stitch!" Cure Aqua called out from outside. Stitch could see her through the window. "Karen?" Stitch said. "Stitch, listen, you don't have to leave Earth" said Aqua. Before Stitch could answer, he heard Lilo's voice come from the ship's communicator. "Stitch? Can you hear me? I need you. Please come back" she sounded like she was going to cry. "Stitch can never come back" Stitch frowned before his eyes glowed. The ship began to fall. "He's lost control of the ship!" Jumba panicked. "We're on it!" said Cure Dream before she and the other cures flew after the ship.

"You guys hold the ship, I'm gonna get Stitch" Cure Aqua told her teammates. She punched a window to break it, flew into the ship and Stitch was in the cockpit. The Cures held onto the wings of the ship to carefully land it. "Let's get out of here!" she told him as she held out her hand. "No, Karen, too dangerous" Stitch replied. "You're not dangerous, we have to get you into Jumba's machine" Aqua told him. Stitch grabbed her hand and she pulled him out of the ship. As soon as they got out, the ship was landed and Lilo landed beside it in the hovercraft. "Get the fusion chamber, quick!" said Aqua. Cure Mint and Milky Rose went inside the ship and took out the fusion chamber. Cure Rouge and Cure Lemonade lifted the fusion chamber to put Stitch into it. Aqua put Stitch inside the machine and as soon as he was in it, the glass part closed. There was beeping heard as Stitch's molecules were starting to go down. "Let's pull it together" said Cure Dream. "Right" Aqua replied. So they both pulled the switch and the machine turned on. Lilo rushed over. "Stitch, you're gonna be okay now" she whispered with her broken heart. "Please be okay..." Stitch's eyes slowly opened as the machine was turned on. He began to get his energy back as his molecule started to go up. Lilo looked at his molecule chart and smiled. "You guys are life savers" she said to the Cures. "Just doing our job" said Cure Dream. "If anyone needs saving, that's when we come in" said Cure Rouge. "Indeed" added Cure Lemonade. "I think Stitch is going to be just fine" said Cure Mint. "He'll definitely be" said Milky Rose. "Nozomi and Karen, I mean Cure Dream and Cure Aqua, thank you" Lilo beamed. The two Cures hugged Lilo just as Jumba, Pleakley, Nani and David arrived. They were happy to see that they came just in time, especially Jumba. When Stitch's molecules were full, Rouge took him out of the fusion chamber. "Stitch!" Lilo smiled as she hugged her alien pet. "Stitch okay now?" Stitch asked. "No more nightmares" Lilo replied. "You Pretty Cures are amazing!" said Jumba. "This calls for a celebration!" said Lemonade.

So they went back to the stage and Lilo did her hula with Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley and David. When Lilo concluded her story, they started to dance. Nozomi and her friends danced along with them. "Don't you just love a happy ending?" asked Nozomi. "I sure do!" Lilo replied. "Mom would be so proud of you" Nani told her sister. Nozomi looked up at the sky and saw a star shining bright, knowing that Nani was right. As they continued dancing, Nozomi and her friends started to glow which meant it was time to say their goodbyes. "I guess this is goodbye for now" said Lilo. "Yeah but we'll see each other again soon. It's decided" said Nozomi. Lilo hugged her friend. "I'll miss you Nozomi" she said. "I'll miss you too Lilo" said Nozomi. Stitch jumped onto Karen and hugged her. "Thank you for being there for me, Karen" he said. "You're welcome, Stitch" Karen said as she hugged him back. The girls and fairies said their goodbyes and they glowed brighter and brighter until they disappeared. When they were gone, Lilo unfolded her arms and Stitch fell on the ground. Nozomi woke up and felt happy that everything turned out okay. Karen felt the same when she woke up. "As long as Stitch has Lilo, he'll be okay" she said.


End file.
